Bethany Walker
Bethany Walker aka Beth is a resident of Brantford, New Hampshire and former Brantford High School student appearing in "Welcome to the Jungle" and "The Next Level". Personality Bethany was a snobby, self-centered, pretty blonde-haired girl whom, like most teenagers, never seemed to part ways with her phone. Bethany also seems to be obsessed with physical fitness and shape, even avoiding carbohydrates. Evidently, while exploring the Bazaar in "JUMANJI", she started eating the baker's Pound Cake to regain her health, thinking that it's bread, expressing satisfaction since she apparently hasn't eaten bread since she was 9 and, when she realized it was pound cake, she thought she must have forgotten what it looked like. But, underneath all that, she’s just an insecure girl trying to figure out who she really is. She is shown to be very intelligent, despite her personality as snobby and vain, including on having a standard when it comes to Alex Vreeke’s status as a missing kid who had been trapped inside "JUMANJI" for 20 years. She even made an unqualified rude remark about Spencer on her way to school and while he was talking to Old Man Vreeke. After becoming Shelly Oberon, she was left without her phone and had to learn to live without it as well as utilize her character's abilities to escape "JUMANJI". This also made her have to give up using her looks to get what she wanted and rely on other means. She was also not well known in Zoology, since she didn't know the difference in Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses, or Panthers and Jaguars. After escaping the game, she has lost her snobbish and self-centered attitude she had at the beginning of the film and has adopted new interests, such as being outdoors and caring for others. 2017 Role In the 2017 film, Bethany got herself into detention for talking on her phone during a quiz, even though she finished it anyway. As part of her detention, she was placed into the school basement to help three other students do a clear out. Helping tidy up was the last thing on Bethany's mind, as she was preoccupied with having no signal for her phone, besides, she was "too pretty" to help out. Her lack of respectful socialising was cut short when Fridge and Spencer found "JUMANJI", and offered to let the girls play along. Bethany chose Professor Shelly Oberon, liking the nickname of "Curvy Genius", and enticing Martha to join in on the game. When "JUMANJI" pulled the four students into the Jaguar Shrine Adventure, Bethany arrived at "From The Deep", was harshly corrected when discovering that Shelly was actually short for Sheldon, and she was now stuck as an "overweight, middle-aged man". Unprepared and unable to cope with everything going on, Bethany was unaware of the approaching Hippopotamus, which swallowed Shelly Oberon (Bethany) whole, making her the first to lose a life and subsequently re-spawn back. After Nigel left the avatars to their fates at "The Mighty Roar", Bethany was at first disappointed in Oberon's disadvantages and envying Martha as the better Ruby Roundhouse, talking with her about coming off as self-absorbed and insecure also helped her to convince Martha with accepting others and overcoming her own shyness. At "The Bazaar", Shelly (Bethany) was starving and immediately started to sample the Pound Cake, loving the taste because she apparently hadn't eaten bread since the age of nine, but had apparently forgotten the difference between bread and cake, leading to Finbar (Fridge) also eating the Pound Cake before knowing what it really was, losing a life due to his weakness. When Seaplane McDonough (Alex) led them to the "Parrish Treehouse", it is Bethany who understands that finding him was the real answer Nigel's clue about finding the missing piece at "The Bazaar". When the five avatars arrive at "The Transportation Shed", Bethany feels sympathetic when they also realis that the player of Seaplane is Alex Vreeke, the missing Brantford boy of twenty years. After crossing "The Canyon", Seaplane is fatally bitten by a Mosquito, starting to slowly lose his last life, until Shelly (Bethany) steps in to give him CPR and transfer a spare life over to save Seaplane since she now wants Alex to come home too. At "The Defenders", Shelly (Bethany) is held hostage by Professor Van Pelt at gunpoint to get the Jaguar's Eye, until Finbar (Fridge) arrives on an Elephant to draw Van Pelt's attention. In the final boss battle, Shelly (Bethany) distracts Van Pelt long enough until she is brought down, forcing Seaplane (Alex) to join in the scrap while trying and protect her, but his superior gaming abilities allowed him to repel both of them easily. Once the players won "JUMANJI" and were sent back to Brantford, Bethany was so delighted to be back in her own body, she vowed she would never complain about herself again. When they found Alex back in his newly restored life, Bethany was touched to learn that he named his daughter after the same girl who saved his life back in "JUMANJI". A few days later, the four suddenly heard the sounds of drums, but they seemingly destroyed "JUMANJI" with a Rhino brand bowling ball and walked away. 2019 Role In the 2019 film, after high school, Bethany had gone on to do well with her life, and now even enjoy visiting more exotic vacation destinations, thanks to her time in "JUMANJI". One year during Christmas break she decided to return home to visit her friends. she took part in the plan to meet up back in Brantford for a catchup with her three friends. After meeting everyone at Nora's, they quickly became clear Spencer wasn't going to show, despite having already confirmed he would. They all made his way to his mother's place, and after a quick introduction to his Grandfather, Eddie Gilpin and his friend, Milo Walker they all search the house. In the basement, they found the formally smashed up Jumanji game & console put back together. It became rather clear that Spencer had decided to go back to the game after Martha admitted how Spencer had been acting. They both agreed to immediately follow him, despite Fridges protest. Unfortunately, Bethany was the only one not taken back into "JUMANJI". Bethany was left on her own and frustrated since she wanted to help bring Spencer back too. After desperately trying to find a way in, she begrudgingly made her way to Alex's for help. Then later, the two somewhat managed to re-enter the game too, Alex getting to be Seaplane again, but Bethany now becoming the Horse avatar Cyclone. When the players bathed in green water akin to the pool surrounding the Jumanji Berry Tree, Bethany returned to being Shelly Oberon again, apparently having missed him. Hobbies * Bethany likes to text on her phone. * Being athletic and healthy. * By film's end, she is also interested in the great outdoors. * she enjoys visiting exotic vacations !! and take pictures for it Relationships Bethany broke up with another high school football player, a fellow student named Noah. This was pointed out by her fellow student seen running next to Spencer at the gym. Spencer suggested to him to go for her. It is currently unknown if she is dating anyone else or the interested student in question. Gallery Bethany Selfing in the Morning 1.jpg Bethany Selfing in the Morning 2.jpg Bethany Selfing in the Morning 3.jpg Bethany in Gym 1.jpg Bethany in Gym 2.jpg Bethany & Coach Webb 1.jpg Bethany & Coach Webb 2.jpg Bethany & Coach Webb 3.jpg Bethany Plays 1.jpg Bethany Plays 2.jpg Bethany & Martha Plays 1.jpg Bethany & Martha Plays 2.jpg Bethany Transported 1.jpg Bethany Transported 2.jpg Bethany & Lucinda 1.jpg Bethany & Lucinda 2.jpg Bethany & Lucinda 3.jpg Bethany & Lucinda 4.jpg Bethany & Lucinda 5.jpg Bethany & Lucinda 6.jpg The New Bethany 1.jpg The New Bethany 2.jpg The New Bethany 3.jpg Bethany Walker.jpg Bethany Walker 2.jpg Videos Bethany Walker - super girl ! Jumanji 2 Bethany Selfie Scene Bethany Walker Scenes Jumanji 1080p Logoless JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE - Bethany - In Theatres 21 December 2017 Trivia *Despite her apparent disinterest and inexperience with video games, she's the only member of the group to be killed only once. She sacrificed her second life to save Alex. References Category:Females Category:2017 Characters Category:2019 Characters